The Truth
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: There's a dance on Friday at school but when Owen tells Mike's secret to Amanda and Amanda's boyfriend finds out everything turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's p.o.v

It was Wednesday morning and Mike and Owen were at their lockers "So Mike when are you

Gonna work up the guts to ask Amanda out again". Owen asked turning to Mike with his

Signature smirk on his face, Mike Groaned." I told you Owen Amanda is..." Mike sighed.

"You know I loved Amanda since fifth grade, and I still do but...she just got back Together

with Cameron and I doubt she'll ever love me anyway". Mike Said more to himself than

Owen, it Owen decided to stay quiet then Mikes face saddened even more and Owen noticed

this." What's up Fukanaga , why are you all sad or Sadder". Owen asked worried about His

friend, Mike just sighed again and pointed to the entrance of the school. There was Amanda

and Cameron with Cameron's arm slung around her shoulder. " I'm sorry Mike but I have a

plan If your willing to.." Owen started but then stopped when He saw the annoyed look Mike

gave Him." Ok fine be that way Mike, but Don't come crying to me when you Can't get a

date to the dance this Friday". Owen said as he and Mike turned back to Their lockers.

"We'll I won't, but what about you? you don't have a date". Mike said to Owen , as Owen

put on his signature smirk Again " Actually I do have a date this Year". Owen bragged,

popping his collar." WHAT! WHO!". Mike yelled Surprised and angry, he won't have anyone

to cry with at home the night of the dance, Owen just chuckled "Kelly". Owen said his face

brightening at her name." Kelly, as in Amanda's best friend?". Mike asked In disbelief and

astonishment, I mean I guess no one can blame him she's Turned him down higher than

Einstein can count. Owen simply Nodded his head smiling." Ugh! I am such a loser, even

you have a date This year , no offense". Mike said Slamming his locker, and banging his

Head continuously on his Math Textbook. Owen just gave his best friend a sympathetic look,

suddenly Mike stopped, Owen gave him a questioning look "Amanda's Coming". Mike simply

said, but when Owen looked around he didn't see any sign of her."I think you've finally lost

it". Owen said patting Mike on the shoulder and walking away. Then someone tapped Mike

on the shoulder." Hey Amanda". Mike said in a unenthusiastic tone of voice, turning around

but not looking up. Amanda just gave him a confusing stare" How'd you know it was me and

what's wrong with you?". Amanda asked worried but not at all angry from his rudeness and

slightly harsh greeting. " Nothing is wrong and I knew it was you because...Instincts , I

guess". Mike said as he finally looked up but when he did he soon regretted it, standing

there was not only Amanda but Cameron, but he was keeping himself busy texting on his

phone." Ok...". Amanda said she wasn't the slightest bit convinced and Mike knew it. He

began to walk away when someone put their hand on his shoulder to stop him." Wait

Fukanaga, I have to ask you a question". The person said and Mike immediately recognized

the voice, Cameron. Mike growled and rolled his eyes" My name is Mike, and I'm not doing

any favors for you". Mike said harshly to Cameron, turning back around " Whoa dude what

is your problem?". Cameron said backing up from Mike, wrapping his arm around Amanda's

shoulder in the process, now Mikes anger turned into rage." Do you really wanna know

What my problem is, my problem is YOU and what your doing me, it hurt so much that if I

shoot you right now and kill you , it still wouldn't compare to all the hurt and pain I have".

Mike spat at Cameron, Amanda sat there her mouth slightly a gape." That's what I thought

Mike chuckled darkly and started walking away again. That's when Amanda came out of her

shocked state and ran after Mike leaving Cameron alone. "Mike! Mike!". Amanda yelled

reaching out and grabbing Mikes arm and turning him around. " What is wrong with you,

you had no right to snap at Cameron like that". Amanda said to Mike angrily, Mike stayed

silent. "Mike...Mike...Mike...MIKE IM TALKING TO YOU!". Amanda shouted, Mike looked up

at her with tears running down his face, Amanda gasps in surprise as Mike pulled her into

one of his bone crushing hugs. " Can't...breath". Amanda managed to gasps Out, Mike

loosened his grip but didn't let go." I'm so sorry Amanda, I'm so

so so sorry". Mike whispered in her ear." It's ok Mike, and I'm sorry for shouting at you like

that". Amanda said to him as he let go of her andwiped the tears from his eyes, then he

tried giving her an assurance smile but failed miserably. Amanda sighed "Mike just tell me

what's wrong with you, you can't just keep this inside of you, it's not good for your health".

Amanda said worried about him. Mike just shook his head." Ok at least give me some hints,

just three...please". Mike looked up at her pleading eyes and eventually got lost in her eyes.

" Fine...ok..". Mike said as Amanda jumped up and down in excitement." Ok..Ok..Ok...tell

me". Amanda said as Mike sighed." Ok...well...Amanda, I-I care a-about you, I Hate C-

Cameron, and-and I..." Mike cleared his voice to stop stuttering."And the thing or person

that is hurting me I love but if that thing got taken away from me I would have nothing to

live for, that thing since fifth grade is why I wake up in the morning, why I bother going to

school, and why I'm always all smiles." Mike said smiling at the way she makes him feel.

Amanda stayed quite, Mike figured she was trying to figure his problem out." Well...I'll meet

you at the Dojo after school". Mike said but Amanda stayed silent, and Mike walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

DOJO AFTER SCHOOL:

Owen and Amanda were at down inthe dojo but there was no mike. " ugh! practice started

ten minutes ago where is he". Amanda said, Owen could tell she was getting worried." Don't

worry Amanda he's Probably just after school for a club or something". Owen said swinging

his Bo staff around." I sure hope so". Amanda muttered under her breath. Just then

someone came down the dojo stairs, it was Mike." Sorry I'm late guys, I...". Mike trailed off

but got interrupted." Explanations aren't important right now I wanna know what's wrong

with you, I know Owen knows too, you guys tell each other everything". Amanda said

pointing an accusing finger at the two of them. " I don't know what your talking...".Mike

trailed off but it was know use, He knew Amanda could make him do anything if she knew

of his Weakness." Fine...Owen does know". Mike said as Owen jabbed in the ribs with his

elbow." Ow..what was that for!". Mike shouted holding his rib cage. Owen just gave him a

look. Mike looked back to where Amanda was standing then looked back to Owen and

grabbed his arms pulling him further away from Amanda so she won't here." Sorry Owen

but you know what she does to me , you know I love her and I'd do anything for her."Mike

whispered staring at Amanda from a far." Mike you know you'll have to tell her sooner or

later." Owen said feeling sorry for his friend." Well I was hoping for later...anyway I think I

should go just tell Amanda I had a headache, and do not I repeat DO NOT tell her". Mike

said rushing up the stairs. Then Amanda walked up to Owen." So what were you guys

talking about". Amanda said to him. Owen froze he didn't want to be caught in the middle of

there secrets and things." Well..ugh Mike h-he , ok..it's safe to say that he likes a thing

that's already taken". Owen said trying to give away a hint. " So this is the same thing he

was talking about earlier, but I still can't figure it out". Amanda said sounding frustrated.

Owen couldn't do it any more, he gave up. "Ok Amanda I'll tell you, but you can't tell Mike

that you know". Owen said trying to keep his voice low just in case Mike was listening from

his bedroom. Amanda looked at him excited to know, Owen sighed." Amanda...,Well Mike h-

he has these f-feelings and...". Owen started to stutter out scared of her reaction, but got

cut off." Come on Owen I really wanna know cut to the chase". Amanda said as Owen

Sighed. "Amanda Mike loves you and He's loved you since fifth grade, you're the 'thing' that

we were trying to hint. Amanda sat there stunned, then out of nowhere she screamed,

Owen not knowing if it was out of excitement or rejection just sat there hoping he didn't

ruin Mike's life. Amanda was Still screaming when Mike came Running down the

stairs. "Amanda!". Mike yelled running over to Amanda checking her over for any cuts or

immediately stopped screaming. "Amanda are you okay?". Mike said sighing and Trying to

catch his breath "Oh y-yea Mike I-Im fine sorry for all The noise". Amanda said looking

Down not making eye contact with him." Owen, you didn't tell her anything did you?". Mike

Asked suspicious to why Amanda was stuttering around him now and why she wouldn't

make eye contact." No Mike I told you I wouldn't trust me I'd never unless you told me to".

Owen said, he was always a good liar so Mike couldn't tell if he was truthful, but Amanda he

knew wasn't good At lying at all." Amanda, did Owen tell you anything?". Mike asked trying

to get something out of her , Amanda continued to look down. Mike said and tilted her chin

up with the tips of his fingers. They both started leaning toward each other when..." You

guys can go practice is ending early today". Hologramps popped in, Amanda quickly pulled

away from Mike. " I-I'm gonna go c-change". Amanda stuttered out running into the locker

room, happy that she was the only girl so she had it to herself where she could be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A few seconds later Amanda came Out of the locker room seeing no one was there she was

about to leave when she heard a noise come from the tunnels and she screamed again

being caught off guard, before she could even blink Mike came running out of the locker

room, she stopped screaming ,and after seeing Amanda wasn't hurt he looked at her

waiting for an answer to why she screamed. "Amanda why'd you scream this time I still

haven't figured out why you screamed the first time". Mike said In panic." Mike calm down!

I'm sorry I". Amanda started but then stopped talking and gaped staring at Mike. "What,

why are you staring at me like that?". Mike asked but Amanda just gaped even more at

him. He was very confused but then he followed her eyes to where it landed, at his 6 pack

and his chest, Mike blushed and smirked." Like what you see Mrs. McKay?". Mike teased, in

the Outside he was was calm but in the inside he was jumping with joy." Yes, I- I mean no,

I mean... can you please put your shirt back on?". Amanda asked still staring at him. Mike

Laughed." What, me having my shirt off makes you weak?". Mike teased again. " Mike..".

Amanda warned Mike laughed again." Ok, ok I'll put my shirt back on". Mike said putting it

back." Anyway it's not my fault, you were the one who screamed and I didn't have enough

time to get my shirt on, it least i got everything else on". Mike said laughing then he looked

over to Amanda to see her blushing , he was confused until he went over what he said and

blushed too. " T-That didn't come out right... anyway why'd you scream". Mike said

changing the subject. " Oh um I heard something through the tunnels but it's probably

nothing ". Amanda Told about to head up the stairs." Yea..well I'll check it out just in case,

You can come if you want". Mike said Raising his eyebrows a little." Sure". Amanda said

following him into the tunnels. " I love my boyfriend, I love my boyfriend". Amanda starting

repeating, trying to remind herself." What was that?". Mike asked, Amanda's eyes widened.

"Nothing". Amanda said quickly laughing awkwardly." Ok...". Mike said then he looked

around the tunnel." Well there's nothing here so either your hearing things or your

Delusional". Mike said laughing walking out of the tunnel Amanda Punched him in the arm."

Ow I was just kidding". Mike said with an amused look on his face. Amanda Playfully glared

at him. They walked up to his room." Well..um I'll see you tomorrow". Amanda said and

walked out, but Mike quickly got up from his bed and followed her. "Do you want me to walk

you?". Mike asked her to the door. "Mike my house is just across the street, I'll be fine".

Amanda said giggling, Mike laughed too." Ok, ok but before you go I wanna tell you

something". Mike said as Amanda nodded and he cleared throat." Look A-Amanda the thing

T-that has been bothering me I-is Well I-I-I Love y- someone and t-that Person already h-

has a b-boyfriend That was my problem t-that's all n-Nothing to w-worry about". Mike said

laughing awkwardly. Amanda just raised her eyebrows with an amused look on her face,

Mike just sat there with a very red face." Mike, Owen already told me that you loved me".

Amanda said a slight blush in her cheeks also."Oh". Mike simply said obviously

embarrassed." Yea...and I think-." Amanda started but Mike cut her off." I know what you

think, you don't think we should be friends anymore, you hate me, you'll never love me

back, and you think I should go to H-." Mike said in a monotone voice with his head in his

hands but got cut off. " Mike listen to me, I-I think it's sweet and-." Amanda started but she

saw Mike's Dad park in the drive way and she sighed. " I'll tell you later Mike you'll find out

soon enough". Amanda then she leaned closer and kissed Mike's

cheek and walked down the drive way path. Mike's eyes widened. "Oh My God."


	4. Chapter 4

At School , Thursday:

Amanda was at her locker talking to Cameron, when she saw Mike walk by surprisingly with

out Owen . Then he looked over and saw Amanda and Cameron , Amanda smiled and

waved but he just rolled his eyes looking with an annoyed look on his face and kept

walking. Amanda was confused but then saw that Cameron had his arm around her waist.

She quickly pulled away from him leaving him, and caught up with Mike. "Mike it's not like

that, really". Amanda pleaded as Mike turned around quickly almost making Amanda fall

into him. "Really? because it sure did look like it, and it doesn't matter anyway he IS your

boyfriend."Mike said sounding really irritated." Ok so maybe it is like that, but-." Amanda

said but got cut off by Mike who had an upset look on his face." Amanda." Mike sighed."

Look Amanda, Don't let me get in the way of you and HIS relationship, anyway I think you

should stop running off like that for me, he may just rip your heart out, break it, then shred

it." Mike said his temper growing but he took a deep breath to calm down. "Mike I'm so so

sorry for hurting you I didn't mean it I promise I didn't." Amanda pleaded hugging Mike,

Mike stunned wrapped his arms around her holding her shaking body tightly while she cried.

"Sh..Sh...it's ok Amanda, I'm not mad At you, I'm mad because your his and not mine."

Mike whispered in her ear as she wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled away from the

hug." Mike, do you remember yesterday when I was at your house and I told you I was

gonna tell you something later?" Amanda asked and Mike nodded. "Well...I was gonna tell

you that I-." Amanda started but got cut off by Mike again." Amanda, you can be with

Cameron, you don't have to feel bad for m-." Mike started looking down but he got cut off

This time. "MIKE, I FREAKING LOVE YOU TOO OKAY?." Amanda screamed smiling, Mike

looked up quickly." W-What, are you serious?." Mike asked shocked and excited. "Yes, if I

wasn't would I do this?." Amanda said as she reached up on her toes and wrapped her arms

around his neck then started to lean in , Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and

leaned in too, finally their lips touched and Mike could of sworn there was a spark when

their lips connected. That went on for about five minutes, them not caring about all the

weird looks people gave them when they walked by. They finally pulled away.

"Amanda...Wow". Mike said sighing, he couldn't seem to find the right words." Yea, wow."

Amanda said smiling, now they were lost in each other's eyes until they both heard some

one yell " HEY". Mike and Amanda looked over to see Cameron walking over to them

looking angry as ever "Uh Oh". Mike and Amanda said in union.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike quickly backed up a few steps from Amanda. "What's going on here Amanda!."

Cameron yelled at her, Mike stepped in front of him so he was in the middle of them. "Hey

You can't talk to her like that!" Mike snapped at him and glared at him. "Look that's none of

Your business, All I want to know is why you were kissing MY GIRLFRIEND!". Cameron

Snapped back taking a step toward Mike." Look first of all this is my business this is my

Best friend you're talking about here, second I kissed her because I love her." Mike said

Proudly but still had a serious look on his face." Exactly your just her BEST FRIEND, you

May love her but that doesn't mean she loves you back does it?" Cameron said, a devilish

Smile on his face. "Well she did say-." Mike Started but he knew he couldn't do that, he

Would just be a hypocrite, hurting others so he can feel good. "Your right, don't take this

Out on Amanda, I told her I loved her and she told me she didn't love me back but then I

Practically force kissed her, she didn't even kiss back". Mike said hanging his head low,

Amanda's eyes Widened. "No that's not what-." Amanda started but stopped when Mike

Looked up and gave her a look that said ' please be quiet and I'll tell you later', So Amanda

Shut up as Cameron chuckled." Yea, well that's good because if you kiss her again I'll be

Sure to beat the crap out of you." Cameron said then walked away with his friends laughing,

Leaving Mike and Amanda alone again. Mike leaned against the lockers and Amanda looked

At him with I look that said 'Explain'." Ok, ok Amanda you know I love you as much as you

Love me...but it's not right if you break up with him because of how I feel and I know that

You love him too...And you and I can't keep toying with each other's feelings like this."

Mike said then sighed and continued." Amanda it's me or him." Mike said and kissed her on

Her cheek." I'll always love you". Mike whispered in her ear then walked away, Amanda

Didn't follow him this time she knew they both had a lot to think about.

AFTER SCHOOL:

Amanda was walking down the road to her house alone because Mike who usually walked

Her was nowhere to be Found. Then she saw Cameron and most of the other football

Players at the school walk up to her, she rolled her eyes and kept walking but Cameron

Blocked her path." NOW IT'S TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU!, TELL ME THE TRUTH, ARE YOU

CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT FUKANAGA BOY!" Cameron yelled at her, grabbing her arm

And squeezing it tightly. She knew he was only trying to show off in front of his 'Friends'.

"Cameron let go!" Amanda pleaded but he just squeezed her arm tighter." NO NOT UNTIL

YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Cameron said harshly, Amanda flinched at his words." No I

Don't have to tell you anything!". Amanda yelled at him. "DONT TALK BACK TO ME YOU

STUPID, UGLY, SLUT, AND THEY GET PUNISHMENTS MAYBE YOU DESERVE A SLAP!."

Cameron said as he raised his hand to slap her and Amanda closed her eyes waiting for the

Pain but It never came. Instead she heard someone yelled something like' DON'T TOUCH

HER' then in the blink of an eye she saw Mike tackle Cameron to the ground. Mike threw a

Punch at Cameron and hit him in his eye, Then Cameron threw a punch hitting Mike in his

Nose, Mikes nose started to bleed. Mike in rage started throwing a lot of punches until

Cameron was coughing up blood and basically his face was either bruised, scratched,

Swelled up, or very bloody. But even then Cameron didn't give up which was a bad idea."

You can hurt me all you want, but that's still not gonna make Amanda love you like she

Loves ME, but you can have the little SLUT if you want I was cheating on her anyway."

Cameron said and chuckled darkly before coughing up blood again. Mike crouched down to

Where he was laying on the ground " I'm gonna tell you this and listen clearly because I'm

Only gonna tell you once if you EVER lay a finger on her again I will personally kill you

Myself and I am not exaggerating". Mike said then he tilted his head to the side." Try Me".

Mike stated then smiled." Oh and by the way Amanda loves me." Mike said smiling then

Turned to Amanda." And Amanda you are the smartest and most prettiest girl I've ever

Meant, and you're NOT a slut, there's a lot of good words to describe you, you don't know

The half of how you make ME feel." Mike said and winked knowing this time he had Amanda

Blushing. Then he looked back at Cameron." Too bad she loves you too, I guess all good

Things do come to an end". Mike said and sighed, he looked from Amanda to Cameron, then

Back to Cameron." Sorry but I can't risk you getting back up". Mike said then he stepped

Forward and kicked Cameron with all his strength on his body part where the sun don't

Shine. Cameron screamed in pain, Then Mike turned back to Amanda "He shouldn't be

Getting up anytime soon". Mike told her and started walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

FRIDAY AT SCHOOL:

It was Friday the day of the dance, there were posters all over the halls and everyone

seemed to be happy except for two people, Mike and Amanda. Mike perfectly avoided

Amanda all day that including hiding, running, and surprisingly jumping. Mike knew he

couldn't avoid her forever but he was gonna try his best and he was doing good ,until last

period that is. Mike walked into his Spanish class, the only class he had to sit by Amanda in.

He sighed knowing he couldn't just switch his seat, so he sat down." Ok class Today you will

be practicing your greetings with a partner, Only groups of three". The teacher said, as soon

as she was finished talking everyone picked their partners except Mike and Amanda." We'll I

guess we're partners". Mike said smiling at Amanda but she just stared at him with a blank

look on her face." If your still trying to avoid me your not doing a good job at It". Amanda

said in harsh tone of voice, Mike almost flinched. "Amanda it's not like that-." Mike Started

but then something caught his eye , it was Cameron walking through the classroom." We'll

seeing that there's only one group with two people, I guess you'll be in a group with Mike

and Amanda." The teacher stated sitting back at her desk. Cameron walked over and sat at

the desk beside them." Hey buddies." Cameron said with a devious smile, Mike rolled his

eyes." Amanda...I haven't seen you since 'The Accident' , so nice to see you". Cameron said

smiling , inching his hand towards hers." I was wondering when I should pick you up for the

dance later?." Cameron asked winking at her, Amanda looked at him like he was crazy." D-

did you hit your head to hard in the fight yesterday, I'm not going with you." Amanda said,

Cameron tilted his head to the side and chuckled." No seriously, what time?". Cameron

asked scooting closer to her." Hey Amanda can you trade me seats?". Mike asked through

Clenched teeth." You know what no Mike I won't". Amanda said turning to him, Mike was

shocked. "What, why I thought you were on my side". Mike complained , as Amanda rolled

her eyes." No I'm not on your side, I'm not on neither of your sides, because you both need

to grow up". Amanda said pointing to them both Accusingly. " Wait, the real point is Which

One of us is taking you to the dance tonight?". Cameron said and Mike nodded his wanting

to know. "You guys still don't get it do you? I'm not going with either of you!". Amanda

whispered/yelled at them as they both gaped. " Wait so your going with some other guy".

Mike Asked her."Ugh!". Amanda yelled then she raised her hand. " Yes Amanda?". The

teacher asked her. " May I go to the bathroom". Amanda asked as the teacher smiled and

nodded. Amanda grabbed her things and headed towards the door but before she did Mike

grabbed her wrist, not to tightly." Where are you going?, by the way you're a terrible liar,

no offense". Mike asked her worried that she'll do something she'll regret." Anywhere but

around you two". Amanda said and started to pry Mike's hand off of her wrist. "Mike, come

on let go". Amanda whispered/yelled trying her best to ignore the sparks she felt when they

touched." Amanda please just tell me where." Mike pleaded her, Amanda gave in." I'll be at

my locker." She whispered in his ear then walked out.

AFTER SCHOOL:

Mike was rushing down the hallways to Amanda's locker to ask Amanda to one question he

or Cameron didn't ask her in the classroom. When he finally reached her locker she was

leaning against looking really bored. " Amanda I know your mad at me but listen...". Mike

started but Amanda put her hand up to stop him." I don't want to hear any of your accuses

Mike". Amanda said to him and started to walk away but Mike followed. "Ok, ok but can you

do me one favor and answer like three questions for me?, that's all." Mike asked, Amanda

sighed." You have four minutes to ask three questions". Amanda said turning around more

to face him and crossing her arms over her chest." Ok... Well d-do you still love me?". Mike

asked rubbing the back of his neck." Yes of course Mike, I'll always love you even if I'm mad

at you". Amanda said smiling slightly at how Mike was nervous and shy around ONLY her."

We'll do you uh...do you still love Cameron?". Mike asked, as Amanda gaped. "Are you

Crazy? Mike why would I love him, he physically and mentally abused me, the only man I

love is you, but I'm having a hard time doing that these days". Amanda said truthfully, as

Mike looked up at her through sad eyes." W-Well your s-still going to the dance right?."

Mike asked as he frowned slightly." Yes Mike don't worry I'm going to the dance". Amanda

said then put that annoyed face on that Mike flinched at, because it was toward him." That

was your third question, I'm sorry but I have to go". Amanda said and walked away. Mike

smiled knowing exactly how to get Amanda back.

THE DANCE AT SCHOOL:

Mike was back stage very nervous, he just saw Amanda walk in and he gaped at how

Beautiful she looked. "Ok Mike your on in five minutes". The host of the dance said as he

Nodded. Mike walked off the stage towards the punch bowl. Mike saw Amanda at the punch

Bowl and opened his mouth to speak but she just rolled her eyes and walked away. "I guess

she's still mad at me for being too overprotective". Mike whispered to himself. " Ya think".

someone said behind him, Mike turned around to see Kelly." Kelly?, what are you doing here

I thought Owen was your date". Mike asked very confused." Well Owen couldn't make

It but that doesn't mean I couldn't". Kelly said a slight blush in her cheeks. "OH". Mike

Simply stated as Kelly rolled her eyes." Look I came here to tell you that.., Amanda

Deserves the best and even though I don't support this relationship thing you two have

Going on, I know that she truly loves You and by that kicked puppy look you have on your

Face, I know you, you truly love her too". Kelly said smiling at him and this time not in a

Sarcastic way like usual." Really, awe Kelly I knew you had a heart." Mike said smiling at

Her, then the host interrupted." Ok next we have Mike Fukunaga singing his own originally

Made song "critical". The Host said as Mike heard a loud gasp from the crowd, he didn't

Have to look to know who it was." Well break a leg and I mean that literally". Kelly said

Smiling, Mike smiled and headed towards the stage then stopped. "You know I just might

Do that if Amanda doesn't take me back". Mike said and winked then headed to the stage

Again grabbing his acoustic guitar and sitting on the stool in front of the mic. "Hey guys I'm

Mike and I'm singing this song for a special girl out there, you know who you are". Mike said

into the mic then started to sing/play.

_There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself.  
'Cause this feeling's  
getting stronger everyday._

_Something's creeping inside  
everything is about to change.  
Gotta face the facts  
that I can't walk away._

_This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you._

_Used to have everything figured out  
but it's different now.  
When you came, you saw  
you conquered my heart._

_It's your laugh and your smile;  
wanna stay for a little while.  
I don't wanna go,  
I just want you in my arms._

_This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
Baby, you're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah.  
So stuck on you._

_Used to run and hide.  
Used to bend our love.  
But I can't escape this time.  
Oh no._

_This is critical,  
I'm feeling helpless.  
So hysterical, this can't be healthy.  
I can't eat or sleep  
when you're not with me.  
You're the air breath.  
This is critical, yeah._

_Baby it's so critical,  
it's so critical, yeah.  
It's so critical,  
it's so critical, yeah._

Mike finished his song looking into Amanda's eyes the whole time. Everyone clapped as he

went backstage set his guitar down but as soon as he did that he saw Amanda run up him

and she hugged him, squeezing him tight. " Amanda I'm so sorry for being so

overprotective and jealous, I'm sorry for everything please forgive me". Mike pleaded letting

go of her, looking into her eyes. Amanda smiled through teary eyes." Of course I forgive

you Mike, I love you, and anyway I think it really hot when your mad.".Amanda smiled and

hugged him again but Mike let go again, blushing." Well I was wondering I-if you w-would

maybe want t-to-". Mike started nervously rubbing the back of his neck but Amanda cut him

off." Yes Mike I will be your girlfriend". Amanda said and smiled brightly as Mike out of relief

let out a deep breath." And thank you for the song, I didn't even know you could sing or

play guitar, your good". Amanda said to him as Mike blushed. "Yea but I really couldn't have

done it without Kelly and her ' My best friend deserves the best' speech". Mike said laughing

in remembrance." Kelly? wait she talked to you, she doesn't even like you". Amanda said

looking very confused, with a slight look of amusement." Well yea but she'll do anything for

her best friend, you know your lucky to have her as a best friend like her". Mike said

laughing along with her." Yea I guess your right, but speaking of best friends where's

Owen?, he's been missing for like two days". Amanda said raising her eyebrows and tilting

her head to the side." The last time I called he said he was sick". Mike said then snorted.

"Probably came down with 'Snitching your best friends secrets' fever". Mike said laughing as

he and Amanda started to walk towards the school exit holding hands as Amanda lightly

punched his arm." Be nice". She fake scolded him, giggling." Aww you know you love me".

Mike said smiling and wrapping his arm around her shoulders." I know". Amanda said

giggling and smiling back.


End file.
